Pranks for the Win!
by Error Code 401
Summary: Hinata by himself is a bundle of hyperactive energy; but when his girlfriend starts coming to his practices, chaos ensues. In other words? Karasuno fears for their lives - er, sanity.


"They're grinning," Sugawara observes.

"They're snickering," Tanaka hisses.

"They're slapping high fives," Yamaguchi squeaks.

"They're up to something," Kageyama mutters.

Who, you ask?

Whittney and Hinata.

Which, per se, isn't that big of a surprise. They both have extremely hyper personalities and share a common love: pranking.

Needless to say, everyone is on guard. With such horrifying, evil laughter and scheming smiles, how can anyone not?

Which is noted . . .

. . . when Kageyama's toss smacks Tsukishima on the head.

. . . when Asahi accidentally serves the ball into the wall . . . on his right.

. . . when Nishinoya misses five balls in succession.

. . . when Sugawara does not move as a ball comes hurtling his way (and naturally collapses on the floor from the impact).

. . . when Tsukishima doesn't make his daily quota of seven snarky comments directed at 'the king.'

. . . when Tanaka spikes the ball into the net.

. . . when Yamaguchi's serve does not even reach the net and bounces a pathetic dribble until it rolls to a stop.

"What's the matter with you guys?!" Ukai and Daichi snarl practically as one.

"Th-th-they're terrifying!" they all wail, (except Tsukishima, who is hiding underneath a hot towel, and Ennoshita, who for some reason is the only one who has yet to be on the receiving end of their practical jokes).

Ukai and Daichi glance at Hinata and Whittney.

"Oh," Daichi says.

" _Oh_ , indeed," agrees the Coach.

Really, what other thing can you say in the face of such horrifying, scheming first-years?

.

.

.

.

"Kageyama, are you okay? Your tosses suck today - OW! THAT HURT, BAKAGEYAMA!"

"Dumbass."

.

.

.

.

"Ah . . . Whittney-san?"

"Yeah, Sawamura-san?"

"Could you please stop with the evil laughter? It's freaking my kouhai out."

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

". . . Whittney-san."

"Oh, right. Sorry!"

.

.

.

.

The day goes by without any hitches.

At least, if you don't count when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked out the door and a tiny canon stationed outside blasted them with hot pink glitter.

Or when Narita picked up a towel and a _freaking frog_ hopped out and jumped onto his hair.

Or when Sugawara put the volleyballs back into the bin, which somehow caused a net full of them to upturn on his head.

Or when Kageyama . . . No. What happened to Kageyama is not fit for innocent eyes or ears. It will never be mentioned, referenced, or even _thought_ of again. _Ever_.

Karasuno isn't particularly that happy with Hinata nor are they thrilled with Whittney this evening.

Neither one seems to care, though (really, racing around, laughing, and swinging hand-in-hand? It's a bit much).

"Race you!" Whittney yells.

"Ha! Like you'll beat me!" Hinata shoots back.

"One! Two! Three!"

They dash off.

"Is it just me," Yamaguchi whispers, "or are they really, really freaky?"

"Nope."

"Not at all."

"They creep me out."

"I'm going to have nightmares about today."

"I never wanna hear that laugh again."

"They'd better not act this stupid tomorrow. . . ."

"Oh, damn, please tell me they aren't coming back tomorrow."

"We're all doomed!"

Daichi tries to think of something encouraging to tell his teammates . . . but alas, their panicked shrieks are true.

They are doomed. Without a doubt, completely and utterly doomed.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sick of these stupid pranks," Tanaka grumbles.

"Christmas is just around the corner, Ryuu! Have some cheer," Nishinoya says with a grin.

"What are you talking ab - oh."

Twin evil smiles spread across their faces.

.

.

.

.

Hinata skips into the gym.

"Beat ya; beat ya; beat ya!" he sings out.

"We tied, you dumbass!"

"Na na na na na!"

"Shut up."

Suddenly Nishinoya and Tanaka form a wall around the ginger-haired sunshine boy.

"Hey, Hinata, what's that above your head?" the Guardian of Karasuno asks innocently.

"Eh? Nishinoya-senpai, why is there mistletoe up . . ."

"Mistletoe?" Tanaka cries.

"Hinata, you have to kiss Kageyama."

" _Eh_?!"

The libero nods almost smugly. "You walked under it. Now you have to -"

"We aren't going to kiss!" Kageyama yells, his face bright red.

The rest of the team watches with amusement.

Well, Narita and Kinoshita are shuddering over the memories of their forced kiss under the cursed berries; but they clearly don't counting, being biased. . . .

Daichi opens his mouth to yell at them . . .

. . . but there is a blur of blonde hair and a leather jacket, and then Whittney is kissing Hinata straight on the lips.

Kageyama's already tomato red face becomes even worse at the blatant public display of affection. Tanaka and Nishinoya stare. Suga grins his special scary-but-not-scary smile. Narita and Kinoshita sigh with relief that it's not them. Ennoshita blinks, then goes back to helping Shimizu. Daichi tries (and fails) to stop laughing. Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

Coach Ukai regrets his career choice.

When Whittney finally breaks away from Hinata, his face is slightly dazed.

Whirling around, he bows to Tanaka and Nishinoya, who still seem shocked.

"Tanaka-senpai! Nishinoya-senpai! Arigato!"

"Get back to practice!" Ukai yells, ignoring the fact that they never started in the first place.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Whittney cackles.

"Moo-wah-wah-wah-ha!" Hinata yells, trying to imitate the blonde's freaky laugh.

Practically everyone shudders, groans, and/or prays to God for deliverance.

And the cycle starts once more.

THE END

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: This was written for a friend.**

 **And yes, she is as insane in real life as she is in this fic.**

 **Merry Christmas!**


End file.
